


Revenge

by alexcreature



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alien Sex, Gang Rape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcreature/pseuds/alexcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew has had enough of Jim’s smart mouth and attitude. But now that Silver is leaving for the night, it’s the perfect opportunity for them to put the boy in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> i have no good explanation for this. i am so sorry

Scroop watched Jim’s mop swish from side to side, glowering and chewing on a fruit he had grabbed out of the kitchen. He was tired of the boy’s arrogance and audacity, and had just about had enough. But he didn’t know how to take care of it. With Silver breathing down his neck, he couldn’t so much as lay a claw on the cabin boy. It was frustrating, and if Jim gave him one more condescending, rebellious teenage look, he was going to snap.

            The bright side was that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. The rest of the crew would also talk quietly together about how annoyed they were with him. He was at that age where he thought he was immortal and better than anyone else. They would say things like, “How dare he raise his voice to me!” Scroop was glad he at least wasn’t alone. The question on all their minds now was how to take care of it.

            Jim lifted the mop up and dropped it back into his bucket before throwing it back down onto the deck, spreading the water around. He looked like he was mouthing words to a song. With Silver helping him and giving him a fatherly figure to look up to, he was becoming far too comfortable with his chores. This was no good. Scroop did the least he could do at this point, which was walk by and “accidentally” get fruit juice all over where Jim was cleaning. The boy gave him a fierce glare before gathering more water from the bucket. He grinned; this was a small satisfaction that he could revel in.

            As he was going back to his post, Silver walked by and stopped to talk to Jim. He rolled his yellow eyes. Silver liked to act like he was just cozying up to the boy to get him off their scent, but Scroop knew the truth: that Silver was going soft for the kid. It disgusted him. Before he was out of sight, he overheard Silver saying that he was going to be gone for the night, scouting ahead due to captain’s orders. Scroop grinned wide. This was the perfect chance to kick that snot nosed whelp off his high horse. He went to the rest of the crew and told them about their true captain’s coming absence, and they eagerly planned their revenge. As soon as Silver was gone and the others were asleep, Jim was in for a well deserved surprise.

 

 

            Jim yawned into his sleeve, then stretched and cracked his back. He’d been working hard nearly all day, and was getting exhausted. Silver was due to leave any second, and once he was gone Jim was going to do what he’d wanted to do all day, and that was sleep. He was finished with his main chores, so there wouldn’t be a problem. He lifted the now empty water bucket as Morph chirped and snuggled up to his cheek.

            “Didn’t wanna go with Silver, Morph?” Jim asked, walking the mop and bucket back down to the galley. Morph chirped back, flying far ahead of him. The boy yawned again, putting the supplies away and taking one last look around to make sure he wasn’t missing anything important. If he left any big messes, Silver would have his head when he got back. As nice as he was to him in general, he still had a big temper to him that Jim liked to avoid if possible. Cracking his neck, he started to turn around to say goodnight to Dilbert, when he was met face to face with that spider psycho. Oh, great. The last person he wanted to see. He glared. “What do you want?”

            Scroop’s alien face twisted into this satisfied grin. Jim felt something nagging at him, telling him he should run. But he wasn’t about to show that kind of weakness in front of this guy. “Actually, cabin boy...,” he hissed, “I came for you.” His claw reached out and snatched Jim up by the throat, the sharp edges digging into his skin. Jim winced and kicked his legs out, grabbing at the claw. His first thought was that Scroop was gonna kill him, and he tried not to panic. But the spider didn’t tighten his grip hard enough to kill, nor did he try to slit his throat. Instead, he started to drag him into the sleeping quarters.

            He cursed mentally. Dilbert and Amelia were up in the captain’s room, and Silver was long gone by now, so he was far from help. His mind raced trying to think of how to get out of this. Scroop was clearly going to beat him up, and he was in no mood for that. Once they were in the room, the spider psycho threw him to the ground. He hit with a thud and groaned, rubbing the small wounds on his neck.

            In front of him was the crew, all gathered together and looking like a scene from a horror monster movie. He knew that aliens could get grotesque, but seeing them all together and close up like this, he realized just how odd they could be. And they all had their eyes on him. And they all looked hungry.

            “Look what I found boys,” Scroop’s voice was deep and harsh, and there was a malice behind his words that Jim could almost feel. “A toy for us to play with…” The crew began to laugh, and Jim’s eyes widened with confusion and fear. What were they going to do to him?

            He sat up and started to back away when one of the aliens grabbed his boot and pulled him forward. “Where do ya think yer goin’, cabin boy?” They began to surround him, some licking their lips, and Jim felt a pit forming in his stomach. _Oh god_ , he thought, _they’re going to eat me!_ He knew that in some reaches of the galaxy, aliens did eat humans, but it was considered taboo, and was illegal on most planets. But looking at them now, he didn’t put it past this crew to actually do it. He wondered if this was what they wanted all along, and Silver leaving was the perfect opportunity. He gulped.

            Keeping his stern, rebellious, and fearless air, he started to kick and swing his arms at them. “Let me go!” He got a good kick in and managed to free himself, then scrambled to his feet and started to run. He didn’t make it far before they grabbed him again, and this time several arms were on him, pinning him to the floor and holding him hard. One of them grabbed his wrists so tightly he was sure his bones were going to break. He let out a pained cry and struggled with everything he had.

            Scroop walked over and leaned over him, looking taller and bigger than he ever had before. “I wouldn’t struggle so much if I were you…” He lowered a claw and used it to rip Jim’s shirt open. His bare chest exposed, he shivered at the sudden rush of air. He was pale and skinny, still in the middle of growing into himself. He tried to stay calm, but the rapid rise and fall of his chest gave his panic away. He could hear the crew mumbling things about how odd the human body was. _You guys are ones to talk_ , he thought.

            Jim yelped as Scroop dragged his sharp claw down his chest, cutting him and drawing blood. They all examined him like he was a damn science project. He gritted his teeth, inches away from panic and terror. In his gut he knew that there was no help for him; he was at their mercy.

            His pained expression got them going, and suddenly his clothes were being ripped and pulled off. He felt the terror catching up to him, and he cried out, “Stop! Let me go!” but it was met with laughter and rough appendages. They held him down, showing his naked body off and poking and prodding at it. He jumped and yelped, skin flushed bright red, his eyes full of shock and fear. The crew loved seeing him like this, like they had always wanted him to be: afraid, vulnerable, and knocked down. But it wasn’t enough. They wanted, needed more. Scroop knew that much at least. He wanted to see Jim crying and begging for mercy. And he was an alien who got what he wanted. No, who _took_ what he wanted.

            Jim’s heart sank as he realized what this was. They weren’t going to eat him. Oh no. It was much worse. He used as much strength as he could muster, trying to free himself, but they were far too strong for him. His voice shook as he yelled, “Please! Stop! Don’t do this!” They ignored him and only squeezed harder, sure to leave bruises. He winced as he felt teeth and tongues on him, the crew doing what they pleased with his body. His skin stung as more blood was drawn, in more places than just his chest.

            Jim shuddered as he heard Scroop’s voice again, closer to his ear this time. “Tell me, cabin boy, are you a virgin?” His breath caught in his throat as he heard the words, loud and clear, making this situation real. This was really going to happen to him. He tried to scream, but a tentacle – who even had tentacles?! – wrapped around his head and covered his mouth, then gave a good squeeze. Of course he was a virgin. He’d never had any girlfriends, or boyfriends for that matter. He hadn’t even given his sexuality a thought. He was too busy with other, more important things. And he certainly didn’t want to lose his virginity to a group of nasty alien thugs.

            Digging up the last of his bravery, he bit the tentacle on him. The alien screamed and pulled away from him, then cursed. “The little fucker bit me!” Jim was going to say “I hope it hurts,” but the low growling around him took away his fierceness. In fact, it filled him with a fear he’d never known before, and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even fight as the crew lifted his hips and spread his legs.

            Of course, Scroop was the first one between him. It had been his idea, afterall. Jim wondered briefly how this was going to work, since it didn’t seem like the spider had any… _parts,_ but the notion was ripped away as he looked down and saw a huge, red, throbbing mass threatening to invade him. It seemed like Scroop’s species had some kind of sheath on their body that hid their reproductive parts. And that thing was huge. There was no way that was going to fit in him. He was definitely going to die if that spider psycho even tried it.

            Tears welled at the corners of his eyes, and he tried to struggle again. “D-Don’t! P…please…” Again, the only answer he received was laughter, and his whole body tensed as something hard and hot began to push into him. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open, short gasps and whimpers escaping. It _hurt._ It was way too big, and way too dry. Jim could feel blood rolling down his ass and pooling under him. The shock was too much; he was being ripped in two. He could feel Scroop slowly moving in deeper and deeper. Deeper than it should have been able to go. Jim could swear he could feel him in his stomach, and he coughed, unable to speak or breathe or swallow. Saliva ran out of his mouth and down his face, along with the tears streaming out of his eyes. All he could feel was the pain, and he hardly even noticed the other aliens’ organs surrounding him and feeling over his body.

            Giving him a small mercy, Scroop stopped once he was good and deep inside of Jim. He wanted to hurt him, not kill him. The boy was still only human. Jim gasped, feeling like he wasn’t getting any air, like Scroop’s dick was sitting on his lungs. His legs shook, and all his dignity lost, he began to cry. The other crew members urged Scroop on, and soon he started to thrust, slow and small at first, but he was soon moving quickly, pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in to the hilt. Jim cried and screamed out, feeling like he was being impaled over and over again. Another alien’s dick slid into his mouth and began to fuck his face, stealing away his air. He desperately breathed in deep lungfuls through his nose. He could feel him hitting the back of his throat, and he thought he would throw up. He tried to gulp down the bile, afraid of what would happen to him if he did throw up on this guy. Luckily, he managed to hold it back. Now it was a just matter of keeping himself from gagging because of the smell.

            Suddenly something deep inside him was hit brutally, and a huge shock of pleasure rocked his body to the core. He moaned against the thing in his mouth, hoping they wouldn’t notice. He didn’t want to enjoy this, and he didn’t want them to think he was. But to his dismay, the one in his mouth chuckled. “Hey, I think he liked that. Do it again.” Grinning, Scroop complied, and again he hit something sensitive, sending waves of pleasure all through the boy. Jim’s face flushed worse than before, and he moaned even louder. They all laughed at him again, and the spider continued to thrust, hitting that spot each time. An odd mix of torturous pain and wonderful pleasure took him over, and his thoughts got jumbled up in the mess. He couldn’t think, still couldn’t breathe, and his body shook. All there was was the feelings in his hips.

            Soon Scroop was coming, filling him up with a disgusting fluid, and he pulled out. His insides felt incredibly empty, but the relief was short lived, as another crew member thrust into him. He was just as big as Scroop, and his thrusts were erratic and merciless. But he hit that spot every time. The alien in his mouth switched with another, and he moaned against him, shutting his eyes tight. The torture continued for what seemed like hours, the crew taking turns fucking him and ravaging his body, leaving marks on his skin, and their cum deep inside him from both ends. After a while, Jim’s body got used to the pain, and the pleasure started to take over. He was feeling like a whore now, almost voluntarily sucking each alien, and moving his hips along with their thrusts.

They had their way with him multiple times, each member getting at least two goes at him, before the barrage finally subsided. They let Jim go and left him on the floor, his ass leaking a horrid mixture of them all. His breathing was slow as he felt the empty ache inside himself, his flesh burning in every spot that they’d bitten and cut. Jim just layed there like a rag doll, exhausted and in a pain he never thought he’d be in. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to think. He heard their voices, sounding far away, talking about how good he was, and how they wished they could do it another time. His body tensed and fear crept through him again, but it slowly went away as he realized they were done with him. For now. They went back to their posts or their hammocks, and left him alone.

What he really wanted to do was run away, take a long, hot shower, and cry. But Jim was in far too much pain to even wiggle his finger. Staring up hazily at the ceiling, he listened as everyone else went to sleep. After what seemed like an eternity, he too finally fell asleep.


	2. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a "morning after" kind of thing with Silver comforting Jim

Jim woke up to his body screaming in pain. A fierce soreness struck his backside every time he moved, and the back of his throat strung. His skin felt sticky and ragged, and he could feel the remnants of the night before still inside him. A shower. He needed a shower. He slowly lifted his arm and ran his hand through his hair, feeling cold sweat. Jim sighed heavily. God, this was a mess.

            Remembering where he was, he stiffened. Slowly, he turned to see the crew, but let out a breath he’d been holding in when he saw that he was alone. It must have been about midday. Slowly, and very carefully, he lifted himself up. He saw his boots in the corner, along with his pants, but his shirt was in tatters. Oh well. He pulled his pants on inch by inch, followed by his boots. He made a face as cum leaked out of him, but it couldn’t be helped. Suddenly, he heard light chirping. He turned his head and saw Morph, trapped under a glass. So that’s where he’d gone off to. The poor thing. Jim lifted the glass and released him, and the shape-shifter snuggled against him, making frantic and worried noises. Jim patted Morph’s head and assured him he’d be okay. Morph curled over his cheek again before flying off to the deck. He could only hope he wasn’t going to get help.

            Moving about as slow as a snail, Jim finally made it to the bathroom on the ship. Luckily he hadn’t seen anyone on his way there. He didn’t want to see the crew, and he didn’t want to explain his condition to the captain or the doctor. And Silver… Silver was the last person he wanted to see. He most definitely did not want him to see him like this.

            He shut the bathroom door behind him and gently pulled his boots and pants off. He started the water, then looked at himself in the mirror. He looked awful. He had bruises and cuts all over himself, and he looked weary and dirty. He thought to himself, this is the definition of “thoroughly fucked.” Scowling, he turned and got into the shower.

The warm bath water was like a heaven send. Jim took a long shower, washing every crevice of his body, and made sure that all of that disgusting stuff was out of him. As much as it hurt to move, he felt better getting clean. When he was finished, he dried off carefully and gently, patting his wounds down, making sure not to open them. He put on fresh clothes and combed his hair, then carefully snuck back out. There was no avoiding it, he would have to go up to the deck eventually. He had chores to do, and if he didn’t show himself they’d start to get suspicious.

“Jimbo?!” As if on cue, Silver’s voice echoed through the bottom rooms of the ship. He was looking for him since he was late. Jim cursed under his breath and tried to think up a quick excuse. He walked slowly to where the voice was coming from. He was going to pretend nothing happened, but when he saw Silver standing there, smiling at him, he crumbled. All he wanted last night was for Silver to show up and save him, protect him, hide him from all the bad things. He quickly walked up to the cyborg and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his chest. Before he had time to compose himself, Jim started to cry, hard and heavy, letting it all out.

Confused, Silver made a face. “Uh… Jimbo? Y’okay, lad?” Jim was crying too hard to answer, he just took fistfuls of Silver’s shirt and held on tightly. Silver slowly wrapped his arms around Jim, making him feel save and loved. Which only made him cry harder. Silver figured he wasn’t going to get any answers any time soon, and just let the boy cry against him, patting his back gently and holding him tight.

After a while, Silver took Jim back to the kitchen and made him some comfort food, then they had a long, painful talk. Silver was filled with so much anger towards his crew. How _dare_ they touch Jim. Jim was the first thing to make him feel so whole, make him feel like a real person. He wanted to protect the boy, no matter what he told the crew. And the thought of them hurting him… His cyborg eye glowed red, mimicking his fury. He held Jim close and rubbed his back. Jim held back more cries, happy that this man was in his life. He finally felt safe.

They stayed like that for a while, as thoughts of revenge played in Silver’s head. His crew, especially Scroop, was not going to be forgiven for this.


End file.
